pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ministerstwo Zwierząt
Ministerstwo Zwierząt - fanowskie miejsce, stworzone przez Szenzii Call me maybe? . Miejsce jest wzorowane na Ministerstwie Magii, ministerstwie z serii książek o Harrym Potterze. Najbardziej znanymi pracownikami tegoż ministerstwa są: Korneliusz Kot (minister), Percy Kowalow (zastępca ministra) i Charlie Kowalow (minister ds. tajności zwierząt). Opis Ministerstwo istniało i rozwijało od 1670 roku, kiedy to troje przedstawicieli trzech różnych ras zwierząt (pingwin, wilk, pies), postanowili zjednoczyć swoje siły, aby dać zwierzętom możliwość uwolnienia się od ludzi: trwała bowiem ówcześnie, pięcioletnia wojna, między zwierzętami i ludźmi - ludzie chcieli na siłę zniewolić zwierzęta, a kiedy odkryto, że te mówią mową ludzką, chcieli składać z nich ofiary do bogów. Troje zwierząt podburzyło sobie kilkoro innych zwierząt, przez co utworzona została mała organizacja, nazwana wtedy ,,Ligą uczciwych", która w przeciągu kilku lat urosła w siłach, wciąż nie odkryta przez człowieka. Organizacja ustalała między członkami warunki zachowań i walki o swoje prawa. Pod koniec owej wojny, troje założycieli zginęło, w obronie organizacji. Kiedy skończyła się wojna z ludźmi, w środowisku zwierząt wynikła prawdziwa wojna domowa, na czele z przyczyną, kto zostanie nowym przywódcą. Dogger Ten spór zakończył się po siedmiu latach, kiedy to władzę objął praprawnuk legendarnego psa - Robbie Dogger. Był wtedy rok 1682, młody Robbie, ze swoim młodzieńczym zapałem, wprowadził masę nowych praw, ustanawiając tedy pierwszą Konstytucję Zwierzęcą. Gdy w 1700 roku, Robbie zmarł, z przyczyn nieznanych (chociaż źródła historyczne, informują nas, że mogła być to najprawdopodobniej dżuma), rok po jego śmierci spisano pierwszy w historii Kodeks Praw Zwierząt (KPZ), który obowiązuje do dnia dzisiejszego. Przez następne cztery lata, posada przywódcy nie została przez nikogo objęta. Pieseł Dopiero po dwóch latach sielanki, Monde Pieseł, okazał dokument, jakoby miałby być nieślubnym synem Doggera. Był to kundel, więc lud z niechęcią przyjął jego rządy. Było to dosyć trafne przeczucie, gdyż Pieseł był okropnym władcą. Zmienił KPZ w sposób nie przystojny na władcę, więc po jego śmierci, która nastąpiła krótko po roku jego szalonych rządów (poznał konsekwencję, wanny z kolcami) KPZ został przywrócony do pierwotnej wersji. *I tak oto, przez następne dziesięć lat, władzę podejmowało kilkoro władców, o nieznanych dotąd nazwiskach, którzy zmieniali to na lepsze, to na gorsze, KPZ. Siedemnastego lipca, 1800 roku, podpisano kolejną Konstytucję, nazwaną Konstytucją Rogala, na mocy której zwierzęta miały prawo do przeciwstawienia się rasie ludzkiej. Dokument ten, również wyrównał prawa obydwu ras. Jego twórca pozostał nieznany. 1883 roku, organizacja przyjęła nazwę ,,Ministerstwo Zwierząt". Ciom - Ciam - Ciem Wtedy zaczęło dochodzić do ataków terrorystycznych na ministerstwo, kiedy kolejnym władcą, a pierwszym ministrem, został Chińczyk Pekińczyk Ciom - Ciam - Ciem. Ministrzył on przez dziesięć lat. Podczas jednego z posiedzeń, ustalono, że kadencja ministra zwierząt, będzie trwać piętnaście lat, i aby zostać ministrem, należy mieć skończone lat dwadzieścia siedem. Małolepszy Po ukończeniu kadencji Ciom - Ciam - Ciema, władzę nad Ministerstwem w roku 1893, przejął Ferdynand Małolepszy - czterdziestoletni kruk pochodzący z Polski. Małolepszy nie wniósł do Ministerstwa jakichś szczególnych zmian, jago kadencja przebiegała dosyć spokojnie, jednak nie odbył jej całej, gdyż po ośmiu latach zmarł śmiercią naturalną. Kot W roku 1991, władzę podjął Korneliusz Kot - młody lew ze Szwajcarii. Wprowadził on wiele nowych praw, zakazów i nakazów oraz kontrowersyjne prawa, odnośnie relacji z ludźmi. Lew tak naprawdę, przewrócił Ministerstwo do góry nogami, zatrudniając nowych, młodych pracowników, zwalniając przez to starych i doświadczonych. Wprowadził również prawa odnośnie wyznań religijnych, sprowadzając równocześnie do Ministerstwa faryzeuszów. Wielu polityków próbowało go zniszczyć, jednak tak mocno polubił swoje stanowisko, że nie dał się tak łatwo wykurzyć. Kiedy po kolejnych próbach i groźbach, nie opuścił Ministerstwa, został okrzyknięty bohaterem rasowym. Ministerstwo z każdym, kolejnym rokiem władzy Kota, rosło w siłę. W pewnym momencie przejęło całkowitą kontrolę na każdą możliwą instytucją i każdym możliwym biznesem. *MZ kryje w sobie jednak wiele tajemnic - w budynku, w niezidentyfikowanym korytarzu, znajduje się legendarny Departament Tajemnic, który kryje wszystkie wstydliwe tajemnice Ministerstwa, ministra i samych polityków. Kot jednak zadbał, by wszystko zostało ukryte, i do tej pory nikt nie odkrył żadnej z tajemnic. Kiedy jednak doszły go słuchy o węszących małolatach, całe Ministerstwo zostało solidnie zabezpieczone. Dochodziło jednak do przekrętów, skandali, napadów, łapówek i ataków, przez co Ministerstwo straciło ponad 74% swojego poparcia wśród zwierząt. W skutku, w 2000 roku nastąpiło legendarne Obalenie Ministerstwa. Instytucja została jednak odbudowana, Minister się zmienił, a wszystko wróciło do normy. Albo przynajmniej tak wygląda... Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:SugarLevine Kategoria:Królewski powrót na Antarktydę Kategoria:Szczeniackie lata Kategoria:Ministerstwo Zwierząt